<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dating a Disaster by zambietrashart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216382">Dating a Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart'>zambietrashart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flirting With Disaster [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex And Carrie Are Friends, Alex game is mentioned, Alex goes on three dates, Alex is in love with three boys, Alex just wants them to get along, Alex questions if he deserves the love he gets, Based on the poly ending, Confused Reggie, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting with disaster verse, I might be a bit biased, M/M, Protective Willie, They're all jealous of each other, all of the boys want Alex to themselves, at least I think so, if you have a better title I'm willing to hear it, it's good, possessive Luke, read flirting with disaster, they have sleepovers and stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Flirting With Disaster<br/>Alex finally gets to go out on some dates with his boyfriends. They all still want Alex to themselves and will do just about anything to get the best date with the blonde drummer even if it means losing the friendship that they made during the Alex Game. Alex is clueless to what is going on with his boyfriends but one thing is clear, he wants answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Carrie Wilson, Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Flynn &amp; Carrie Wilson, Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flirting With Disaster [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Got Game?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was the day, it was Willie’s first date with Alex and who knew maybe he could get Luke and Reggie out of the picture in at least the romantic sense. Alex walked out of the studio flipping his hair out of his eyes and it was like a scene from a movie as he walked over to Willie shoving his hands in his pockets shoulders hunched forward with a smile spread across his face. He stood in front of Willie, his smile turning slightly nervous as Willie just stared at the boy in front of him with awe and adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Alex asked, his smile slipping off his face entirely, getting even more nervous and Willie just shook his head getting back in the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing at all, you look great,” Willie said and Alex raised an eyebrow at the unexpected response from Willie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re ok?” Alex asked, taking Willie’s hand and starting to walk away from the studio where Luke and Reggie were watching Alex intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve never really done this before if it wasn’t obvious,” Willie said and Alex looked relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither, guess we’ll just have to wing it,” Alex said and the two poofed over to a beach with a swing set facing the sunset. “Wow,” Alex said looking at the pink and orange sky. “This is amazing Willie,” Alex said, running the hand that wasn’t holding Willie’s through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as amazing as you,” Willie said and Alex turned bright red as Willie regretted his word choice. “I-I didn’t mean that,” Willie said and Alex looked a little hurt before Willie fell back on the swing set burying his face in his hands. “Sorry that was just really corny and I wanted this date to be nice and all that,” Willie said and Alex’s face relaxed and his heart slowed from its rapid pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re doing pretty well so far,” Alex said sitting in the swing next to him. “You know guys used to give me looks all the time and I never knew what they meant until I met you. I was always anxious and guys saw that as something cute and fun to mess with in a way,” Willie gave Alex a look trying to remind him how they got together in the first place. “Not that you mess with it or anything cause I’m willing to look past the whole Alex game thing if you are,” Alex said and Willie laughed. “They were flirting with me and I didn’t even know it. I feel like for my entire life all I did was just lead people on, I went out on dates with girls in middle school and in high school guys gave me looks but they weren’t mean looks but they weren’t friendly either. I never want you to feel like I’ve led you on Willie,” Alex said looking back out at the sunset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I feel that way Alex?” Willie asked and Alex just sighed looking down at the ground and then at Willie at a vulnerable angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I’m selfish,” Alex said and he lifted his feet off the ground and the swing moved back and forth slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not Alex, you don’t have a selfish bone in your body,” Willie said getting up and standing in front of Alex grabbing the chains of the swing stopping Alex from moving. “Look at me,” Willie said and Alex kept his head down. “Please,” Willie added and Alex’s blue eyes met brown. “You’re not selfish for not choosing, and none of us feel like you have to choose, not yet at least. It might hurt a little thinking about you being like this with Reggie or Luke but all three of us have to live with that,” Willie said and Alex let his head fall against Willie’s chest exhaling deeply hands on Willie’s shoulders keeping him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Alex said, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Willie asked, grabbing Alex’s face, making him look at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For being you and for helping me,” Alex said getting off the swing wrapping his arms around Willie’s shoulders hugging him and Willie moving his hands to Alex’s hips winding his arms around his waist burying his nose in Alex’s neck breathing in the scent of the blonde. They stood there in the darkening sky just soaking in the presence of each other. “I have a question and it’s really important,” Alex said, pulling back looking at Willie seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire away,” Willie said and Alex bit his lower lip nervously closing his eyes. Willie got nervous, he had never seen Alex this way before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be ok if we, you know,” Alex said, really needing Willie to guess. Willie’s face was suddenly really close to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we what?” Willie asked and Alex could feel Willie’s breath against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kissed,” Alex said and Willie smiled one hand reaching up Alex’s back to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to say that,” Willie said, pressing his lips to Alex’s. Alex was still having no idea how a kiss was even supposed to work. Alex felt something wet poke at his lips and he squeezed Willie’s shoulders parting his lips. It felt better than he could have ever imagined. Willie knew that being the first guy to ever kiss Alex was an accomplishment that he wouldn’t share with the others, they were all going to be his first kiss if that was even possible. Willie pulled back resting his forehead against Alex’s who’s eyes were still closed in bliss. Willie wanted to have this sight forever and keep Alex in his mind for the rest of eternity. The moon was out and Willie figured that it was time to take Alex back to the Molina’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke and Reggie stared out the window waiting for Alex to get back and get the details of his date out of him the easy way or the hard way. They saw Alex and Willie walk around the corner holding hands laughing. Luke felt a pang of sadness and saw Reggie wasn’t looking too happy either, Alex was their boyfriend too. Alex waved to Willie walking through the doors of the studio falling back onto the couch with a face splitting smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the date go that well?” Reggie asked Luke and Alex just laid on the couch with a sparkle in his vibrant blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go spend the night at Carrie’s, I’ve been meaning to hang out with her,” Alex said, poofing out leaving his bandmates alone once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not good,” Luke said, confusing Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to have the best date with Alex, I won’t be able to top whatever Willie did to make him all swoony, Willie has game,” Luke said, grabbing Reggie’s jacket, shaking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, Alex loves all of us the same, I’m sure that whatever you do will be great and the same for me. Alex isn’t going to pick and he already said that,” Reggie said, reassuring himself and Luke of Alex’s choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right,” Luke said sitting down on the couch, knee bouncing. Alex wasn’t going to pick and he already made that very clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex giggled laying on Carrie’s bed recounting his date to the dancer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like it was a magical night,” Carrie said laying down next to him ruffling the blonde’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was great, I can’t believe that he kissed me. My first kiss was with Willie, not with Reggie or Luke,” Alex said sitting up at that realization. “They are going to be so pissed!” Alex yelled getting up off the bed pacing around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit your ass back down Casper, they don’t have to know,” Carrie said, dragging Alex back down onto the bed patting his back as the anxious ghost tried to take deep breaths. “Everything is going to be fine, let’s get some sleep and we can talk about this in the morning,” Carrie said pointing to the spare bed since she was sleeping in her room that she would normally stay in if Kayla was over. Alex laid down and the lights were turned off, he felt his eyelids grow heavy as he thought about his date, it really was a magical night that Alex would never forget. What if Reggie and Luke didn’t even match up to him, Alex said that he didn’t want to pick but what if they didn’t know how to treat Alex or if he didn’t love them anymore after a date or what if they did better than Willie? Alex shook his head closing his eyes, that didn’t matter, he loved them all and he was lucky to have them the way he did and that’s all there is to it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What's It Like To Be Loved By You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie takes Alex out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Reggie content I've been asked for. Hope it suits yall's needs should I make a playlist for my fics cause most of the time when I work on a fic I only listen to one song no matter how long the fic is. Let me know if you want to know what I listen to when I write cause most of the time the song inspires the fic to go certain places. Also, let me know if you have any epic fic writing songs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex woke up yawning with a body looking over him. Carrie was staring down at him, head tilted and there were voices, Carrie was talking to someone, making Alex sit up to see Reggie standing there smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Alex, sorry to bother you and Carrie this early in the morning but I wanted to know if I could cash in my date?” Reggie asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just let me get up,” Alex said, getting out of bed and walking across the room to get his pants and hoodie. Reggie had to force himself to look away from Alex’s slim body clad in just a shirt and boxers. Alex walked in front of him getting his attention, putting on his hat to hold back his bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Reggie asked holding out his arm and Alex laughed, linking his through Reggie’s as they poofed out of the room and into a park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need more sleep,” Carrie said collapsing back onto her bed shaking her head laughing at the adorable ghost couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Reggie walked around the park before Reggie pulled him to the ground under a tree in the shade with a nice view of the clear blue sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why here?” Alex asked looking away from the sky and at Reggie who had never looked away from Alex like he was trying to memorize every detail of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would like somewhere to relax, take a load off no worrisome flirting or anxious dates just hanging out with one of your best buds,” Reggie said lacing his fingers with Alex’s and Alex rested his head on Reggie’s shoulder closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with one of my best buds who also happens to be one of my three boyfriends or did you forget that?” Alex asked looking at Reggie from his place on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, how could I forget one of the best things to ever happen to me? That would be terrible, to forget that we were ever dating and move on with some ghost girl or guy would be the worst choice I ever made just saying Alex, you’re the only one for me,” Reggie said and Alex just closed his eyes again relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Reg,” Alex said and Reggie kissed the top of Alex’s head before resting his head on top of the blonde’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat there for what could have been hours staring as clouds passed dissolving into quiet chatter, butts getting numb from sitting in one spot for so long, and shoulder aching from supporting each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get up, it’s not that I want this date to end cause this has been one of the most relaxing things that I have done in the longest time but my butt hurts,” Alex said and Reggie laughed hopping up offering his hands to help Alex up but the blonde’s legs were asleep so he fell into Reggie’s arms eyes wide as Reggie caught him holding him upright. The two stared into each other’s eyes, faces inching closer before lips met touching carefully afraid that the other would pull away. Alex started leaning back legs regaining some feeling and Reggie held the back of Alex’s neck with one hand and his other held Alex’s waist still giving him some support and Alex’s hands rested carefully on Reggie’s shoulders not gripping but just touching. The two became more confident in the fact that they were actually kissing and this wasn’t a mistake and started exploring, faces burning, hat being pulled off Alex’s head so Reggie could run a hand through his soft looking hair, leather jacket being pulled on dragging Reggie if possible even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was the first to pull back Reggie’s lips, chasing his not wanting to lose the taste of Alex’s mouth or the feeling of his soft lips against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Alex said and that was all he could say as his eyes fluttered open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you mean hot damn cause that was hot and just damn,” Reggie said and Alex laughed rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Alex said, still laughing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me,” Reggie said puckering his lips again and Alex just shoved his hand at Reggie’s mouth pushing him back. “Booooooooooo!” Reggie said as Alex pulled him along laughing at his boyfriend’s distress of not getting his second kiss. “I’m not going to shut up until you kiss me!” Reggie said and Alex just rolled his eyes pecking Reggie’s lips again before continuing to pull him poofing once they were out of sight back to the studio where Luke and Julie were working on a song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how was the date?” Julie asked and Luke didn’t even look over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun, we sat under a tree for a few hours just talking,” Alex said hopping on top of the piano winking over at Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, it was fun to just sit there with the boy I love,” Reggie said and Alex put a hand over his heart and Julie awed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so adorable,” Julie said, nudging Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, really cute,” Luke said going back to plucking some strings a little more angrily this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who peed in your cornflakes?” Reggie asked and Luke just got up poofing out of the room when Reggie got close to him. Alex shrugged and Reggie just went over to sit next to his boyfriend and listen to the song that Julie and Luke had been working on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sat on the couch staring up at the ceiling blasting loud music in his ears trying to drown out all of his anxieties relaxing eyes closing before feeling a body next to him. Alex opened his eyes for a split second seeing Reggie next to him looking up at the ceiling lacing their fingers back together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Reggie spoke to the ceiling closing his eyes squeezing Alex’s hand smiling making Alex smile too and he heard the doors to the studio open and Luke plopped down next to Alex who grabbed his hand resting his head on Luke’s shoulder making the brunette smile for the first time that day relaxing knowing Alex really did care for him. He couldn’t wait for his turn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Glass Jaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bout to get spicy next chapter... maybe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke sat looking at Alex across the room. How did he get Alex alone? How did he get Alex the way he wanted him? Alex was writing on a piece of paper sighing erasing before starting to write again. That’s it, if Luke writes a song for Alex then maybe he’ll get one of those Alex kisses that Reggie told him so much about. He needed to know if Alex’s lips were really that soft, he needed to hear that little gasp as his lips parted, he needed to feel Alex the way that Reggie and Willie had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex got up waving to Luke before poofing out leaving his paper on the coffee table. Luke debated looking at it before poofing out of the room leaving it alone. Alex was sitting in the Molina living room watching T.V. and Luke sat down next to him. The two sat there quietly for a few minutes before Alex broke the silence. “Ok, we have to talk about this,” Alex said crossing his legs facing Luke. “I know that you don’t like me going out with Willie, Reggie, and you at the same time, you hate sharing Luke and I get that but you don’t really have a choice in this. You either share me or you don’t get anything at all Luke, I know it sounds selfish but I can’t give Reggie and Willie up,” Alex said seriously and Luke grabbed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to understand that it’s hard to play fair when your best friend and some guy we just met have just as much of your boyfriend as you do, of course I’m going to get jealous Alex, I understand that you love them too but you need to understand that I’m always going to want you to myself,” Luke said and Alex sighed laying back down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess I can get that,” Alex said and Luke looked at Alex who was relaxing on his back feet resting on Luke’s lap. Luke had never felt so anxious for something in his life so he moved quickly between Alex’s legs looking down at the blonde who’s eyes went wide in shock and confusion. Luke leaned down closing the distance between them pulling Alex up by the back of his neck and pushing his hips down with his other hand and the blonde’s arms stayed stiff by his side. Luke pulled back looking at Alex who’s eyes were still closed and biting his lower lip, he opened his eyes and grabbed the back of Luke’s neck pulling him back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke could have stayed like that forever but he didn’t want Alex to think he was moving too fast but the rumors that Reggie had told him were true, kissing Alex was like kissing a cloud and it was hot. Luke moved his lips down to Alex’s neck kissing softly and Alex whined as Luke bit down grabbing hold of Luke’s shirt needing something to hold onto. Luke nipped and kissed Alex’s neck leaving behind a good sized bruise. Alex was breathing heavily hands still entangled in Luke’s tank top straps looking into his eyes which closed as he leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. Alex felt himself open up to Luke more this time. Luke pulled back sitting back letting Alex sit up swinging his legs over Luke’s lap kissing him this time taking him by surprise. Luke’s hand started sliding down the seat of Alex’s pants when they heard a door open and scrambled away from each other. Ray was standing there looking at the two disheveled boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you two doing in here before I came in?” Ray asked before observing Alex closer noticing a hickey on his neck before backing up. “Never mind I don’t want to know what you were up to but next time not on the couch, take it to your studio please,” Ray begged the two teens who hid their laughter nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Luke said grabbing Alex’s hand pulling him out of the room and to the studio where Reggie was teaching Julie how to play the fiddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how was the movie date?” Reggie asked Luke and Alex looked away not wanting to face his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was perfect,” Luke said collapsing on the couch hands behind his head and Julie looked at Alex before laughing quickly covering it with her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Reggie asked before seeing the hickey on Alex’s neck feeling jealous and giggly at the same time. “You might want to do something about that,” Reggie said pointing to Alex’s neck and Alex quickly ran to the bathroom inspecting his neck turning red when he saw the purple and blue bruise on his neck that Luke had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke!” Alex yelled stomping out of the bathroom hands in fists.”You’re so dead!” Alex yelled and Luke sat still scared as Alex leaped on top of him pushing him down on the couch attempting to strangle him but Reggie just pulled him off hugging him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hickeys got it,” Luke said getting up with Julie’s help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like feeling possessed like that, this thing is never going to go away,” Alex said rubbing the offending bruise and Willie poofed in the room and stared at Alex who’s hand flew up to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you hiding Alex?” Willie asked walking over to the blonde suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing at all,” Alex said backing up tripping on the coffee table and Reggie caught him and Willie’s eyes widened seeing Alex’s neck and he walked over to the blonde who was still in Reggie’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this was certainly unexpected,” Willie said placing his thumb and forefinger under Alex’s chin forcing him to make eye contact. “Why can’t we all have a turn?” Willie asked grinning ear to ear and Reggie cocked his head to the side wondering why he didn’t think of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no, there is no way that anyone else is…” Alex was cut off when lips pressed themselves on his neck from behind and teeth scraped across his neck before sinking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not need to see this,” Julie said covering her eyes walking out of the studio dragging Luke along with her. “We have to finish that song from yesterday,” she said just not wanting to be alone shuddering as she heard a whine from Alex before slamming the doors sighing in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie looked at his work and Willie just smiled at him sharing a look. The first dark bruise now had a matching one on the other side. Reggie held him tighter and Willie kissed his way up to Alex’s jawline making the blonde’s eyes fly open leaning back into Reggie trying to get away. Alex knew that if Willie even slightly bit there then there were going to be some problems and problems there were.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm Not Something You can Mark Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter because I've been having trouble with my parents a lot lately and that's the reason for this late chapter. My mom is bipolar and doesn't want help and my dad has anger issues and I'm just sick of all of it and getting blamed for everything so yeah. I don't deal with like abuse or anything like that but I live in a toxic environment where things can go sideways really fast and when my mom gets in a mood my dad blames me it's just... there's a reason why I feel like I relate to Reggie so much. I don't know I would have loved to update this earlier but I had nothing to upload on so yeah but I'll try to update more often now.<br/>-Zambie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex looked in the mirror rubbing his hands up and down his neck hoping that the three dark bruises were going to go away before the gig tonight. Alex groaned running a hand through his hair pulling slightly trying to rip his hair out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this,” Alex said two on his left side one closer to the base of his neck and the other near his jawline and then one on his right closer to the middle. “Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to this whole thing, what did I expect though, dating three touch starved horn dog teenage boys,” Alex said starting to blame himself for the hickeys scattered across his neck. Alex walked out of the bathroom and into Ray falling to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok Alex?” Ray asked helping the teen up before taking a closer look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you help me hide from my boyfriends?” Alex asked hands together begging Ray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that would be best,” Ray said turning the boy’s head side to side taking in his neck and what Luke, Reggie, and Willie had been doing with him. “Maybe I could get you enrolled in school, Julie mentioned something about you helping her with her homework, she could say that you moved here from Sweden on some sort of exchange thing and you happen to live with us now,” Ray said already thinking ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle them at night it’s just if they find me during the day I have literally no escape,” Alex said making it sound really bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell, let me call the school,” Ray said ruffling Alex’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you use the bathroom?” Alex asked and Ray turned around going to walk back into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I use the bathroom,” Ray said closing the door making Alex laugh. Arms wrapped around Alex from the back and Alex tried to look over his shoulder and saw blackish hair knowing that it was Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Reggie said hugging Alex tighter. “I just got really upset that Luke got to do that with you and I couldn’t cause it didn’t seem like you liked it,” Reggie said and Alex remembered that Ray was literally on the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk about this somewhere else?” Alex asked and Reggie nodded and they walked down to the living room. “Reggie, it’s not that I didn’t like it trust me on that it’s just that I hate feeling like someone’s property,” Alex said rubbing his wrist where the Ghost Club mark used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s why I felt so bad but what did you mean by not that you didn’t like it?” Reggie asked and Alex felt his face heat up blush crawling over his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nothing,” Alex said starting to get up. “Well I really should be practicing for the gig tonight,” Alex said and Reggie dragged him back down to the couch pinning him down under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Reggie said and Alex sighed. “Explain,” Reggie ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know I mean I like it when you guys like hold my neck or like kiss it but hickies just feel a little extra,” Alex said and Reggie smiled letting Alex up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that so hard?” Reggie asked smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alex said poofing out of the room and behind his drum set, he suddenly didn’t feel like drumming so he took out a pen and paper starting to write.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I am tired and I am broken, I look to you with words unspoken. If you can be my knight in shining armor, please come to help me when I can’t defend my honor. I need the light to shine upon me stop my crying God knows I need to. Help me see the light that’s in me someone come and help me cause I can’t exactly fix things. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex sighed crumpling up the paper and throwing it across the room hitting someone in the head and he looked up to see Willie picking up the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s one way to get a hit stuck in your head,” Willie joked and Alex just smiled slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever miss being human?” Alex asked thinking about how if he got in school things might just get better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I mean I miss the thrills and rush of being human but being dead does have its perks. I mean I got to meet you because I died, that was the best thing about dying for me Alex,” Willie said making Alex’s smile grow wider. “There we go,” Willie said talking about Alex’s real smile and Alex rested his head against Willie’s just laughing to himself. “Why did you throw this, it’s pretty good,” Willie said reading through it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know I just felt like writing something down instead of drumming, it’s not like we actually use any of my songs,” Alex said sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s dumb, if you always write like this then maybe Luke should reconsider not using your songs,” Willie said wrapping an arm around Alex and Alex just leaned into Willie resting there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for always being there for me Willie,” Alex said smiling feeling Willie’s lips press against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never not going to be there Alex, you can’t get rid of me even if you tried,” Willie said gripping Alex tighter letting Alex rest his head on Willie’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I never want you to leave me,” Alex said closing his eyes falling asleep on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex?” a voice asked out in the black. A girl with blonde hair cut shorter than his and blue eyes walked toward him. She looked older maybe around 30ish years old. “Alex they’re coming!” the girl yelled again running toward him. She looked so familiar and she finally got close enough to touch him but when she did she disappeared screaming and two older people stood in front of him and he knew who they were; it was his parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, I knew you would come back, you shouldn’t have,” his father said holding a frying pan and his mother held and iron raising both of them above their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were so happy when you died, we knew that you would be punished but now that you’re back I guess we’ll just have to punish you again,” his mother said with a devious smile and the scalding iron almost hit him but he woke up with Willie behind him sitting up and Alex took deep breaths feeling tears roll down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked like you were having a nightmare, I had to wake you up Lex,” Willie said trying to wipe the tears away from his face. “What was it about if you don’t mind me asking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents, they ignored me for the first month when I told them I’m gay and then after that they started beating me, my mother would watch as my father hit me until one day she got her iron in the middle of the night and pressed it into my back, then the next day I ate a tainted hot dog leaving my eleven year old sister with them,” Alex said and Willie lifted the back of his shirt up seeing a burn on his back that hadn’t changed since the day he died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have a choice,” Willie said holding Alex’s face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to protect her, I had seen the way that she was looking at girls in school or on playdates and I thought that she wouldn’t learn from my mistakes,” Alex said breathing in and out again slowly trying to calm himself. “I just hope that they didn’t do anything to her,” Alex said leaning in against Willie again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, I would have loved to meet her Alex,” Willie said pressing a kiss against his hair as Alex relaxed again looking at the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our gig starts in an hour did you want to come along?” Alex asked and Willie nodded smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, take your mind off of things,” Willie said holding Alex’s hand poofing them to the venue. Willie had never known that Alex had been through all of that and he didn’t know if the others knew or not so he figured that he wouldn’t ask. “I’m going to protect you Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Three Girls, a Ghost, and a Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julie felt a weight sink on her bed and looked up to see Alex sitting next to her smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for school?” Alex asked and Julie hit him with her pillow groaning turning back over. “Up,” Alex said dragging her out of bed. If there was one ghost that she couldn’t get mad at, it was Alex, he was too sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, let me get dressed first,” Julie said and Alex walked through her door smiling. She knew that Alex couldn’t help his excitement of his first day back at a real school but this was taking it a little too far. It didn’t matter though as long as he was happy about going back to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two arrived and Alex seemed anxious grabbing her hand, Julie laughed and started guiding him through the hallways. Almost immediately, people started rushing up to Julie asking invasive questions about Alex, was he her boyfriend, was he the drummer of the phantoms, why was he there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex!” a voice yelled through the crowd and Carrie pushed her way through them grabbing Alex’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Carrie, is school always like this?” Alex asked and people were starting to quiet down and listen in on the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not always, come on I’ll show you around, that is if that’s ok with Julie,” Carrie said looking at Julie who nodded letting Carrie take her friend down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick snuck up behind her smiling when she jumped a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the guy that you wanted to get together with?” Nick asked and Julie shook her head fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No that was a different guy who just so happens to be dating Alex, Alex transferred over here so now the two are doing long distance,” Julie said trying to keep up with her story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re friends with the guy who practically stole the guy that you like?” Nick asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex was there first and Luke doesn’t even like me like that, I’m over it Nick,” Julie said starting to walk away but Nick grabbed her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean that you’ll consider going out with me sometime?” Nick asked and Julie sighed shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Nick but I’m just not interested,” Julie said walking to her first class with Mrs. Harrison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sat next to Carrie and Flynn when a distressed Julie walked through the door and sat in front of him leaning back in her chair letting Alex play with her hair trying to calm her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What crawled up your butt and died?” Carrie asked and Nick walked in the room answering her question. “Is he seriously bothering you again?” Carrie asked starting to get up and confront her ex who contrary to popular belief she broke up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother Carrie, he’ll get what’s coming to him,” Julie said giving Carrie a look of gratitude as she sat back down. Alex looked at the girls confused but sat up as class started finishing his braid in Julie’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone settle down, we have a new classmate here with us today,” Mrs. Harrison said pointing to Alex who smiled nervously. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?” Alex stood up looking around nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, um, I’m Alex, I was a part of a band with two of my friends Luke and Reggie then we joined Julie’s band. I play the drums and I like to write some songs but we’ve never played any of them, probably cause I’ve never shown anyone them, but yeah that’s just some stuff about me,” Alex said sitting back down and grabbing Carrie’s hand squeezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Alex well I hope you enjoy the rest of the school year with us making music, let’s get started everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then had calculus, drumming practice, english, advanced dance with Carrie, life science, and government. Alex had already learned most of the stuff that he needed to to ace his basic classes but having dance, drumming, and a music class thrown in seemed like a bit much. A girl in his drumming class asked him out within the first five minutes of class and then he had to turn her down and say he was already in a relationship which was pretty awkward to say he was only in one when he was really dating three different guys and no one else had to know about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie met Alex outside the school and he huffed sitting down on a bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough day buddy?” Flynn asked placing a hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how hard high school is,” Alex said head rolling back over the bench sighing and seeing another boy behind him watching the three. “Who’s that?” Alex asked and the girls looked at Nick sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your dad when we need him?” Flynn asked and Nick approached not even looking at Flynn or Julie but focused on Alex holding his hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Nick, you’re Alex right?” Nick asked smiling at Alex who blinked before shaking his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, um nice to meet you Nick,” Alex said nervously, there was something up with Nick and he didn’t know what it was but there was definitely something wrong with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you maybe want to hang out sometime?” Nick asked still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um I don’t know I’ve been really busy with the band and my boyfriend lately,” Alex said and Nick looked upset but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s cool I’ll see you around then,” Nick said turning to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you around,” Alex responded and Julie glared at him as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did not just ask you out,” Flynn said confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he did just ask Alex out, like a jerk,” Julie said frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, he just asked me out?” Alex asked and Ray finally pulled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late kids,” Ray said as the three piled into the car Alex in the front mouth still open in shock. “Was school that bad?” Ray asked looking at Julie cause Alex seemed a bit broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, some guy asked him out, Alex is just being clueless again,” Julie said smiling as Alex’s mouth shut going to defend himself but not being able to come up with anything that would make him seem innocent of the “crime” he commited. “That’s what I thought,” Julie said and the four stayed quiet for the rest of the ride home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Alex got out of the car, two bodies knocked him to the ground hugging him tight. “Get off of me,” Alex breathed out crushed under his boyfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We missed you though,” Reggie said as Luke got up pouting holding a hand out to help Alex up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I missed you guys too but you can’t just tackle me to the ground every day after school,” Alex said and Reggie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going back?” Reggie asked and Luke grabbed and poofed them to the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we can keep you here right?” Luke asked rubbing his hands together pouncing on Alex holding his hands down to the ground kissing along his jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Alex yelped and Luke goaned sitting back on his knees between Alex’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luke asked rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A guy at school asked me out today, I said no but I just figured that you should know, it’s the same guy that Julie used to have a crush on,” Alex said and his boyfriends looked pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First Julie and now you? Who does this guy think he is?” Luke asked getting up entirely leaving Alex on the ground alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get Willie and show this guy who Alex belongs to,” Reggie said and the two poofed out angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex just stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before realizing what just happened. “Oh shit!” Alex yelled getting up and running to Julie’s room not knocking and not even slightly freaking out when he was Flynn and Julie about to kiss on her bed. “Julie, we have a problem!” Alex yelled and Julie threw a pillow at him face turning red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s called none of you knowing how to knock!” Julie yelled back and Alex took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willie, Reggie, and Luke are going to go kill Nick, there’s something off about him I don’t want any of them to get hurt,” Alex said panicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine, that seems a little more important,” Julie said getting up. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. He's Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb looked down at the blonde boy who’s body he had left. It wasn’t working out for him, Julie wasn’t interested in Nick since he “became creepy” or something like that. Caleb started to walk out of the room when three boys poofed in suddenly and Caleb hid behind the door as the three stared down at Nick, frowns stretched over their lips and daggers flying from expressive eyes and Nick awoke with a start looking at the three boys standing over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Nick asked scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You messed with the wrong people Nickiepoo,” Luke said cracking his knuckles and Nick shuffled back in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I don’t remember anything since I went to bring flowers to Julie and some guy grabbed my face, everything is blank after that!” Nick yelled and Willie put his hand on Luke’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did this guy look like?” Willie asked and Luke hmphed crossing his arms waiting until he got to mess with Nick for making Alex uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was wearing purple and some sort of top hat with these weird glasses,” Nick said and Willie walked over and smacked his head into Nick’s wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb, I thought he was just gone but it turns out that he possessed Nick to try and get closer to you guys,” Willie said and Luke sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean we can’t punch him?” Willie just glanced at Luke rolling his eyes and grabbing the aggressive boy and Reggie followed staying silent not wanting to miss a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t do anything which means no, we can’t punch him no matter how much we want to,” Willie said sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Nick asked getting off his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were possessed by a ghost, that’s really it,” Reggie said and Luke slapped his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t let anyone else know about the existence of ghosts dude,” Luke said and suddenly another body appeared behind them and Alex was standing there grabbing all of them by an article of clothing and poofing them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three are ridiculous, I told you, there’s something off about him and you guys go and investigate!” Alex yelled the four of them back in the safety of the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was possessed by Caleb Alex, Caleb is still out there trying to get to all of us,” Luke said grabbing Alex’s arm making Alex look at him to try and see some sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I that doesn’t matter, what if Caleb got to you guys, I can’t lose you,” Alex said tears pricking his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to lose us Alex, nothing bad is going to happen, now that Caleb knows that we knew about Nick, he won’t try that again he’ll come for us directly if anything,” Willie said not making Alex feel 100% better but he was at least happy to know that he wouldn’t be dealing with a possessed Nick again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll always be here for you Alex,” Reggie said gripping his hand squeezing to let Alex know he was there and that he loved him. The four sat down on the couch Alex between Luke’s legs, Reggie on his right and Willie on his left falling asleep waiting for the burdens of the next day to hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb returned to the Ghost Club angry and vengeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They think they can beat me?” Caleb asked no one in particular hands in fists punching and kicking furniture. “I am the most powerful ghost in the world and they think that they can win!” Caleb shouted suddenly getting an idea. Luke, Reggie, and Willie all seemed very attached to dear Alex. What if something horrible were to happen to him? That would certainly send the rest of the boyband and Willie running to get him back or to at least fight Caleb and lose giving up their souls to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb poofed into the studio looking at the blonde ghost in the middle of the boys sleeping peacefully placing a note down on the coffee table grabbing Alex’s hands and poofing off with him back into the club smiling as the boy began to awaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” Alex asked rubbing his eyes and looking around before seeing Caleb and scooting back into the wall behind him. “Why am I here?” Alex asked the magician.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just the bait dear boy, you’re poor little bandmates will all come to save you but they might just be too late, perhaps I’ll even have you playing for me by then and I’ll own your soul. If that’s the case then your boyfriends can live happily ever after if not, then I might just need their souls to make up for the one I lost,” Caleb said rubbing his hands together and Alex paled thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have my soul if that means that Luke, Reggie, and Willie get to live freely,” Alex said standing up to walk over to Caleb not sure how the process worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good choice,” Caleb said hands glowing purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke, Reggie, and Willie woke up the next morning confused at the lack of Alex and the fact that they were all cuddling each other instead of the blonde. Luke saw a piece of purple paper with white writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Luke, Reggie, and William,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have your dear Alex here with me and if you ever want to see him again you will do exactly as I write. You will come to the Hollywood Ghost Club tonight and give up your souls to me and he will be freed, if not then I might just have to keep him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Caleb</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took Alex.” Was all Luke could say before falling to his knees passing the paper to Willie who passed it to Reggie all of them distraught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get him back even if that means giving up our souls,” Reggie said and Wille shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s trying to trick us and he’s probably doing the same to Alex right now,” Willie said and Luke got off the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have choice, we have to get rid of Caleb permanently,” Luke said and the others nodded. “Tonight we end this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The End of an Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the final chapter of the book and series please go check out my other works it would mean a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex looked up at Caleb who’s hand held his wrist eyes glowing purple. He felt like something was missing, something important, his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now it’s time to wait for your dear friends to come and save you so I can have their souls too,” Caleb grinned and Alex was shocked and tried to move after him but collapsed to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised!” Alex yelled and Caleb turned to look at him from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops, I lied,” Caleb said closing the door locking it knowing that Alex couldn’t use his powers so soon after giving away his soul. Alex crawled to the door pounding on it with closed fists tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This can’t be the end, I have to find a way out of here,” Alex said using the door as support to get up back to his feet. His back pressed against the door, chest in pain and then he noticed a vent in the ceiling, it seemed big enough for him to get through. “I’m going to get you guys out of this, I promise,” Alex whispered to himself using the wall to get to the vent and grabbing a chair, he opened the vent and jumped up pulling himself through before collapsing in pain in the opening of the vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie was panicked, he knew what Caleb was capable of and of Caleb took Alex’s soul already then it would be dangerous for all three of them to go there. Willie knew that Luke and Reggie wanted to save Alex but it would be better if only one took that chance. Julie needed her band, she had lost so much already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys don’t have to go, it’s my fault that you met Caleb in the first place,” Willie said and Luke and Reggie stared at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, Alex loves all of us to him losing you would be like losing a part of himself,” Reggie said hands on Willie’s shoulders. “We’re doing this together.” Reggie left no room for argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie was secretly relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going,” Luke said and the three of them poofed outside of the Hollywood Ghost Club walking in through the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sat in the vent freaking out as he saw Luke, Reggie, and Willie walk into the club, his wrist and chest ached as they moved closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Alex?” Willie asked stepping out in front of Reggie and Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see him once you give your souls to me,” Caleb said and Luke’s face morphed from worry to shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already took his soul,” Luke accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even try to deny it, you took him from us,” Reggie said and Caleb’s eyes turned purple as he began to rise off the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now boys, we can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Caleb growled menacingly. “I could make dear Alex just poof out of existence,” Caleb said holding his hand up to snap his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! We’ll do it please just let us see Alex,” Willie pleaded needing to see that the blonde ghost was ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Caleb said poofing out of the room and Alex dropped down from the vents. Reggie went to scream Alex’s name excited to see him but Alex put his hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know I’m gone but he’ll be back soon, you have to get out of here,” Alex said and the boys shook their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not leaving without you,” Luke said holding Alex’s shoulders. “I’m not kissing either of these two for the rest of my afterlife, I don’t think that they would want to kiss me either,” Luke said smiling. “I love you, you can’t leave us, I know I wasn’t on board with the idea of sharing you at first but I need you and so does Willie and so does Reggie. We can’t do anything without you,” Luke said holding Alex’s face now making Alex look at him through teary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb owns my soul now Luke, there’s nothing that I can do,” Alex said and Luke threw his arms around Alex hugging him tight and Reggie joined in hugging Alex from the right Willie joining from the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, isn’t this just a lovely sight?” Caleb asked standing behind. “Say goodbye Alex, you didn’t stay in your room so I’m sorry but I’ll be cutting your stay in this realm a bit short.” Caleb snapped his fingers and Alex held onto Luke, Reggie, and Willie tight starting to glow purple but then glowing a bright pink, Willie glowed a dull green, Luke navy blue, and Reggie red as they faced Caleb who stared at them in shock. “How…” Caleb sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be the love I feel for you guys!” Alex exclaimed jumping up and down slightly. “We’re better than you, we can outpower you,” Alex said turning to Caleb glaring scaring his boyfriends who had never seen Alex so pissed before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not possible,” Caleb said backing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were acting so tough a minute ago old man, what’s the matter? Too strong for you?” Alex asked as Caleb was backed into a wall. Alex kicked Caleb in the chest and the ghost disappeared screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just…” Willie started and Caleb’s body flickered back collapsed on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from me and my boyfriends,” Alex said walking back over to the three still glowing as the four poofed back to the garage freaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, how did you do that?” Reggie asked as he stopped glowing red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea, wait, you know how Julie’s love for us got rid of the stamps the first time?” Alex asked and they nodded. “Maybe your love for me and mine for you got rid of his bind on my soul, I didn’t want to go and that hope that you guys would save me, my complete and utter trust in you, saved me,” Alex suggested but Reggie didn’t care about it at that moment bringing Alex into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares?” Reggie asked and Luke and Willie grabbed ahold of Alex too the four standing there holding each other for what felt like hours. Alex knew that this was what he wanted for the rest of eternity unfinished business be damned he wanted to hug his boyfriends. It felt good to say, boyfriends and it all started with a game.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me what you want next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>